Once Upon An Engine!
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: What if Thomas and friends were in Henry's book and they were also cursed as humans? Join the steam team, their friends along with the OUAT gang for an all new adventure learning that something is worth fighting for. Rated: T for language, violence and some sexual stuff.
1. Cast 1

**Hey everyone, so here is a fairytale story of 'Thomas And Friends' with an awesome show called 'Once Upon A Time' and I though I could put them together so yeah, enjoy! Ps this is just some of the engines as people and what their names are in Storybrooke and their age.**

* * *

Thomas The Tank Engine- Jake Philip (age: 15)

Edward- Jason Frank (age: 16)

Percy- Max Candy (age: 15)

Lady- Catherine William (age: 14)

Emily- Stacey Brown (age: 16)

Gorgon- Ken Moore (age: 17)

Henry- Carmon Norman (age: 17)

James- Dylan Corey (age: 17)

The Fat Controller- Mr. Ray (age: 47)

* * *

**So this is the engines names in StoryBrooke just to let you guys know, and soon I will start the story, so if you like you can give me ideas and I'll give you the credit in the next chapter so please stay for the next one and enjoy it Bye!**


	2. A New Story About Engines

In StoryBrooke everything was the same, people working, teens being badasses, kids coming and going from school and people never leaving StoryBrooke.

Until one day a young women that goes by the name Emma Swan came to StoryBrooke and ever sends then StoryBrooke has changed. One day Henry Mills was at his secret castle reading his book of fairytales, until he got to a story that he never heard about before, the same with the charterers. So Henry started reading. half an hour later Henry finally finished the story and wounded 'wonder who the steam engines are here in StoryBrooke?' He thought to himself until it hit him "YES, I KNOW WHO ALL THE ENGINES ARE!" He yelled out loud but lucky for him not much people were outside to hear him, then there was trouble he's adopted mother, Regina Mills also known to Henry as The Evil Queen was in the car looking for him. "Henry why aren't you at school?" Said a cross Regina, then quickly Henry put his book in his bag and went to his mom and hoped into the car thinking about these "Engines".

* * *

(Cursed Day On The Island Of Sodor) 

_The wind was blowing stronger then ever on Sodor and all the engines knew why. Just then a worried Fat Controller came to Tidmouth sheds, where all the steam engines were Along with the Diesels just around the sheds. "The curse is almost upon us, we must keep each other save other whys we won't be save in this new world" said The Fat Controller as an engine came to The Fat Controller, it was Lady._

_"Sir, the curse has just came throw the buffers, it's almost here!" Puffed Lady in fear that she could maybe loose her memories and she didn't want to forget her friends or the engine she loved most, Thomas. However all the engines felt the same, they didn't want to forget their friends or that special someone._

_"Thank you for telling me Lady, now we must stay together and make sure no harm comes to anyone" The Fat Controller told his engines._

_Just then they all saw a black cloud coming to them, they all were in fear, the same with the diesels, and they all said there last worlds before they were cursed, and then Lady wanted to say something to Thomas "Thomas, before I forget I need to tell you I.. I.. I love you" said Lady as she looked away, and the other engines, even Diesel 10 was surprised "I... I love you too, Lady" replied Thomas, as Lady heard those 3 words coming from Thomas she was happy to know that he felt the same way, but sad that her and Thomas' feelings for each other was about to end. Just then the curse came and all the engines closed their eyes and soon they were gone, the same with the people on Sodor and now they were somewhere in another world and don't even know who they really are..._

* * *

**_And that was the start of my story guys, I will update tomorrow and tell you what they are now doing with their life's so please review!_**


	3. Who's That Girl?

(Present Day In StoryBrooke)

After school was over young Henry Mills saw a girl being rude to two boys. The girl was wearing a pinkish, purplish shirt, ripped blue jeans, old black and white sneakers, long golden hair in a messed up pony tale, violet coloured eyes and she was about the age 14.

"Okay king of geeks, you both need to get out of my fucking way, or else there will be trouble" the girl said in anger then both boys moved out of her way, then Henry came over to the boys. "Hey, why was she acting like that to you both?" Asked Henry "I don't know" said a boy that had dark brown hair, blue eyes, dark blue jeans, a white top, blue sneakers and he was 15 years old. "Well... No one should be bullying others, I'm mean it's just mean" the other boy said who had blond hair, green eyes, a light green shirt, dark green shorts, white shoes and he was also 15. "Anyway, your Henry, right?" The boy in blue asked while Henry nodded. "And you both are Jake and Max, right?" Asked Henry. " Yep, that's us" said the blond boy, "and that girl...?" Henry also asked, "oh... She's Catherine William, one of the loneliest kids in school, I kinda feel bad for her" said Jake "Jake, we can't feel bad for her, shes scary" a scared Max said to his friend. Just as Jake was about to say something Henry did "well... Like I've been told, people only bully because they are not happy with their selfs" and when Henry said that he turned to Jake. "Jake, maybe you should talk to her and help her out" Henry said trying to get him close to her so they can remember, just like what Henry's book says 'True loves kiss can break any curse' and he knew Catherine and Jake belong together. "I... I... I don't know Henry, she's pretty hard to get to" said Jake.

"But just try" said Henry, while Jake signed "okay, but I know she's gonna beat the life out of me once I do" Jake told Henry and with that Jake left to find Catherine. While Max just watched his friend go to find a big bully, Max was also a little worried.

* * *

**So I just remembered that there was someone with the name Catherine in OUAT so Lol to me for forgetting, anyway with Jake really get beat up by Catherine? (a.k.a Lady) or will true love make them both remember and finally be together? Because before the curse Thomas and Lady told each other how they really feel, if you don't remember, well anyway please review!**


	4. Nice To Jake!

Jake was walking around StoryBrooke to look for Catherine. Finally Jake found her behind an old tree, and she was all alone. Jake took a deep breath and went to talk to her. "Um... Catherine?" He asked, when she turned to face him he could tell she was happy not to be along, but he could also tell she's pissed off that it had to be him. "What do you want?" Asked Catherine then Jake sat down next to her. "Uh... I wanted to ask, why are you always bullying others? And why every time I see you, your always along" Jake asked in a calm voice but deep down inside him he was scared.

"Because I don't have a family or friends, there I said it, happy?" She said looking at him. "No, I'm not, why didn't you just tell anyone you don't have a family, or any friends?" Asked Jake but Catherine just rolled her eyes "because people will just laugh at me, like I'm some crappy freak show" she said, both of them didn't say anything for 10 minutes until...

"Well... You can stay at my house, I mean it's just me, my dad and my twin sisters my mom doesn't even live with us" said Jake while Catherine just looked at him "you would really do that for me?" She whispered but didn't sound like that bitch everyone thinks she is. "Of course, I'm mean I now know why you always bully everyone, because you don't have a family, but you do now if you like it or not" and when Jake said if she liked it or not he felt a little nerves like she was going to punch him, but she didn't, she only smiled, then after a few seconds she did something that surprised him, she hugged him like they were close friends and he gladly hugged her back.

Once the hug was over she looked at him "thank you" she said with a smile.

"Come on, we should get home" Jake said still surprised that is now acting really nice to him but he didn't mind.

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter was stupid so I'll try to make the next one better so please review guys!**


	5. Something That Was Once Lost

Mouths later, Catherine and Jake have been coming closer and closer. Jakes dad agreed for Catherine to live with them, and Catherine was really kind to Jake's twin sisters, although something inside Jake is saying that he knew Catherine but he didn't get it, inside of himself also felt something for her but he somehow knew deep inside her she felt the same.

Ever sends Catherine came to live with Jake he started to have dreams, no they weren't dreams, they were memories. He had two engines in his dream, one was a blue little tank engine with the number 1 on his sides, and the other was a beautiful engine with the colours pinkish and purplish along with some gold around it, and with a gleaming funnel. But something a little weird about these two engines was that they had faces. Also the blue tank engine seemed a lot like someone he once knew, but who? The same with the beautiful engine, her kindness, smile, bravery and beauty was so familiar. Sometimes he also had nightmares of a big diesel engine with a big claw on its roof would be chasing the two engines saying "coming puffball!" Or "Pinchy hungry!" And hearing this from a diesel sometimes make Jake feel like the Diesel engine was saying all this things to him. But Jake also had a little voice inside him saying "little engines can do big things" but Jake had been hearing that for as long as he can remember. So one day Jake went to see Henry to ask why did Henry wanted Jake to talk to Catherine in the first place. Then Jake finally found Henry at his castle. "Hey Henry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Jake while Henry agreed so Jake sat next to him, then Jake saw the book Henry always took with him. "Henry, why do you always have that book with you?" Jake also asked. Henry looked at the book for a minute then looked at Jake. "Here, I want you to read it, but just read the engine stories" said Henry as he gave Jake his book. "But Henry, I can't..." Jake tried to say but Henry cut him off "don't worry, I just you to read the stories of the engines and when your done you can give it back" said Henry then he left to go home. While Jake just looked at the book that said "Once Upon A Time" on the front.

* * *

**So I want to get close for Jake to remember before the others do just if your wondering, so please review!**


	6. Who's Thomas The Tank Engine?

At Jakes house he just finished reading the story Henry wanted him to read and poor Jake didn't understand. "A story about engines is what Henry wanted me to read? Well that's something new" Jake said to himself but he also didn't understand all the engines. They all reminded him of some teens at school but this "Thomas" engine was something. So Jake thought that he will go and see Henry. So Jake went outside to find him.

Meanwhile at the sheriff station Henry was talking to his birth mother, Emma Swan. Emma was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and she is also the long lost princess, but Emma didn't believe she was.

"Henry, what are you talking about now?" Asked Emma but she knew he was talking about the curse again. "Emma, this is important, it's about engines" said Henry, but Emma was confused.

"Look Henry, I need to go and see Mary Margaret to talk about something you mom did which is pissing us off, so I'll talk to you later" said Emma then she walked out the room.

* * *

**Ok so it's really short because it's 1:28am where I am I promise I'll get them a little more longer so please review bye!**


	7. The Engines ARE real

After Emma left the station Jake found Henry then Jake walked up to him with his book. "Oh hey Jake! I see you have finished reading the story" said Henry. "Yeah, but that's what I want to talk to you about" told Jake "what is it?" Asked Henry then Jake turn the book to a page where an blue tank engine can be seen "This, who is this engine named Thomas?" Asked Jake "well... Okay I'll tell you, you see 28 years ago everyone from that Island and the fairytale world came here, and Emma is the only one who can save us, and... Well... That engine is you" said Henry but Jake was in shock "I-I have to go, b-bye Henry" said Jake then he ran out of the station still shocked.

* * *

**So theses chapters are going to be a bit more shorter because I'm mostly going to be working on TATMR 2 so please left a review because I will love to know what you think bye for now!**


	8. Crap! I remember I'm Thomas

Jake walked around StoryBrooke thinking, he did kinda knew some things that the Thomas engine did. "What if Henry is right?" Jake asked himself. But then a image appeared in his mind. It was the same pink/red beautiful engine he saw in Henry's book, but this "something" wasn't in the book.

"Thomas, before I forget I need to tell you I.. I.. I love you!" Said a voice in his mind then another said "I... I love you too, Lady" said a male voice that sounded so much like Jakes, but then it hit him!

Memories came back to him all of it, and once he remembered he gasped.

"I... I'm Thomas The Tank Engine..."

* * *

**Sorry it's short but you know it's school keeping me in, anyway FINALLY our Thomas remembers who he is, sorry that this chapter was a little crappy but like I said it's because of school anyway please review! **


	9. The Names Thomas

Jake was still in shock to know who he really is, then he saw Max... No, Percy. And he also saw Henry Mills coming his way. "Hey Jake, are you okay?" asked Henry then Max walked to them "y-yeah I'm fine, it's just that..." Jake was about to finish what he was trying to say but Henry cut him off "let me guess, you realised I was right about the whole "fairytales and Sodor coming to this world" thing?" Henry asked

"YES! How did you know?" Asked Jake. "I try my best to make sure Emma believes" told Henry "uh... What's going on now guys?" Asked Max "oh nothing, just talking about the stupid things my mom "once again" has done" said Henry in a annoyed voice "oh okay then" then Max walked away sad to know that his friends won't tell him what's going on. But poor Jake felt bad because he knew that was his best friend Percy.

"um... Anyway I have to get home, see ya later Jake!" Said Henry but just as he was about to leave Jake said something back.

"call me Thomas!" Said Jake (No,Thomas!) With a smile.

* * *

**Okay so until the weekend this chapters are going to have to be short because you know SCHOOL! Or if theres no school and I'm at home the chapters WILL be longer I promise, anyway please review! **


	10. Toby Knows Who He Really Is

On the way back home Jake saw three boys bullying someone at their age, 17.

The biggest guy out of all of them was wearing a blue shirt, dark blue shorts, white sneakers, brown hair, blue eyes but when Jake first looked at his face it was so familiar.

The reddest guy was wearing a black t-shirt, red jacket, black pants, red shoes, black hair and brown eyes.

And the other guy was wearing a green shirt, black shorts, dark green s sneakers, blond hair in a ponytail and green eyes.

But the person the three were bullying was a geeky looking guy wearing a blue vest/shirt, grey jeans, black glasses, brown hair, blue eyes and he had his books from school all over the floor.

"Hey Ken? Why is geeky Jason on the floor?" Asked the teen in red.

"I think it's because we pushed him?" Asked the other teen but in green.

"Shut up, Carmon!" Both the red boy and big blue guy said.

"Dylan, Ken, Carmon! Leave Jake alone!" Said a voice from Behind, but it wasn't Jake.

Once everyone turned around they saw a boy.

The boy lived on the farm on the other side of StoryBrooke, he was wearing a brown dirty shirt, ripped up old jacket, and really dirty pants, he also had brown eyes, brown messy hair and he was about 16.

"Go and piss your mother off, Toby, we have grown up work to do." Said Ken then he, Dylan and Carmon laughed, but then their was trouble for Dylan.

"DYLAN!" yelled a cross voice and came from behind Toby was Stacey Brown, Dylan's girlfriend.

"Oh! Uh h-hey babe." Said Dylan, trying his best to flirt with her so she can forget what was going on.

"Don't you "hey babe" me, you said you will come to my house tonight and you promised you won't bully Jason, thank you so much for making me pissed" Stacey finished madly.

"Hey but good thing we got someone pissed" said Ken then he and Carmon laughed but not Dylan.

Then Dylan looked down in shame and walked away with Stacey.

Then Jason stand up and sneaky walked away with his books.

But then Toby turned around and saw Jake, "oh hi there!" Said Toby as he smiled.

But then Jake realised something "wait! Toby?!" Jake asked in a bit of shock "uh yes, that's me, do I know you?" Asked Toby.

"Toby, it's me, Thomas The Tank Engine!" Then Toby gasped.


End file.
